This invention is directed to a device for sensing moisture in grain and more particularly to a device for measuring moisture in a static sample of grain.
Devices for sensing moisture in grain are known in the art. Typically, existing sensing devices are mounted at the end of a discharge conveyor and take a measurement of a dynamic sample as grain continuously flows past the sensor. The problem with measuring a dynamic sample is that the grain flow must be restricted in order for a sufficient amount of grain to pass over the sensor to take a reading which causes the grain chute to plug. In addition, measuring a sample of moving grain is not as accurate as measuring a set volume of non-moving grain.
Alternatively, many elevators use table top moisture sensors that require a user to remove a sample of grain from the flow or discharge of grain to conduct a test, which is time consuming, inconvenient, and labor intensive. Therefore, a need exists in the art for a device that addresses these deficiencies.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a moisture sensing device for taking static measurements in a grain handling operation.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a moisture sensing device for grain handling operations that is more accurate.
These and other objectives will be apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art based upon the following written description, drawings, and claims.